This Isn't Right
by BooksMakeMagicForMe
Summary: Dustfinger and Meggie. They understand each other better than anyone else, but when Dustfinger goes too far and they both realize their feelings for each other, will they be torn apart, or thrown together?


Dustfinger and Meggie sat alone in the middle of the forest, silent and peaceful. Dustfinger's thoughts were of nature, and the feeling of relief he got from being there, especially with Meggie. There was something about that girl- No, young woman- that just made his heart beat faster. They had become good friends, thanks to the troubles they had faced together. Since he left the Inkworld for the last time, to leave his broken past and heal his aching heart, he had seemed to stop aging. It was strange, something he could not understand, but hell was he happy for it. Resa had stayed in the Inkworld, and Dustfinger couldn't help but see her image in Meggie. He missed that woman, missed her a lot more than Mo did, but he got over it. And now, he thought he was falling for her daughter. He was in lust with the young Silvertongue.

Meggie leant against a rock, smiling slightly at the sky above her. She loved being here with Dustfinger, nothing was better. If she came with Mo, he would want to leave after just a few minutes, saying that he missed his books. Honestly, he was as bad as Elinor sometimes. But Dustfinger liked it here, just as much as she did, and it was here that she found out so many things about his past, and he found out about hers. He discovered that she had very little friends growing up, as she would rather read in the playgrounds of her schools than talk to silly girls who wanted to skip. She discovered that he used to love the city, but cities in this world were dirty and disgusting, so he would prefer the countryside, with its innocence and beauty. Honestly, she picked up a lot about him. Now she knew how to read him like she had once been able to read her father. Her heart pounded every time Dustfinger came near, her skin burning and then cooling as soon as he left. Only a few weeks before, she was in denial. But on that day, sitting in the forest, she realized. She was falling for the Fire-Eater.

Dustfinger stood up and walked over to Meggie. He reached out a hand and she took it, pulling herself up. "Ready to head back?" Dustfinger asked, a small smile on his face. She nodded tiredly and he laughed, letting his hand release hers. "Am I ever ready to leave this place?" She muttered, and started walking in the direction of the house. Dustfinger caught up to her and laid a hand on her shoulder, stopping her in her tracks. She turned towards him, and gasped in surprise as he laid a tender kiss on her lips. "Look. I have to leave for a while, but I'll be here for another day, and then I'll be back after a week. So, let's just stay for a while, Ok? I… I need to spend some time with you before I go." Meggie was stunned by him. She just couldn't believe it. He… He liked her, in the same way as she did him! He led her over to the middle of the clearing and they sat, Meggie leaning her head on his shoulder. His arm wound around her slender waist, pulling her closer to him. He wanted to be close to her, needed to be near her always. She looked up at him angelically, and then reached up to touch the scars on his cheek. He winced slightly, and she looked at him, confused. He just smiled and bent down, kissing her softly.

Slowly their kiss got more heated until they were pressed against each other, her hands up his shirt and running over his chest, while he touched every inch of her skin that he could reach. She moaned softly into his ear and he pulled away slightly, looking into her eyes. "We… should go." Meggie said, blushing a bit. Dustfinger moved away from her and lifted her to her feet, not making eye contact with her. "Yes, I suppose we should." Dustfinger muttered stiffly, and walked towards the house. Meggie followed sadly, looking dejected and feeling down. "When are you leaving tomorrow?" She called and he replied with a simple "Dawn." before entering the house.


End file.
